


Computer Troubles

by purpleWhimsies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, and im not sorry about it, silly fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleWhimsies/pseuds/purpleWhimsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee wants to see Sollux more often.</p><p>Request by Anon; Gamsol? :?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Troubles

"Alright bro, so your telling me if i keep from clicking these blinky motherfuckers, my husk top will be all up and chill from now on?" Gamzee pointed at the screen, looking up at the equally lanky troll. 

"Yes, and maybe by some strange "miracle" you can do that. I won’t have to come all the way down here to fix it for you again." Sollux was leaning over the highbloods top typing away, mindlessly setting up new firewalls and virus protectors on the husktop. 

Gamzee chuckled and rolled back a bit. “Well then how else would i get to see my yellowblooded miracle?” He pushed himself closer bumping into the back of Solluxs’ legs. The other just scoffed and continued coding. Gamzee pouted and pushed into Solluxs’ legs again, this time a bit harder so he fell back into the clowns lap. He let out a small noise and tried to get up but the arms around his waist were resilient in letting him get back up.

"GZ let me up." He demanded. 

"No brother I like when we get our cuddle on like this. Ain’t nothing wrong with gettin’ cozy with the motherfucker your all flushed for." He nuzzles Solluxs’ neck, leaving a few small kisses there. 

Sollux sighed in defeat and shifted himself in the others lap. “You know you can just message me and ask if I want to hang out if that’s what you want.” 

"You’re always busy. Doing your motherfucking computer shit." He frowns a bit. 

"I guess you’re right… I’ll just have to make more time for you and spend less of it coding. But only by a little bit." Sollux sounded unamused but leaned in and pressed his lips to Gamzees cheek, causing him to let out a small ‘honk’. 

"Sounds like a miracle to me Solbro." He leaned up and pecked the other troll quickly before pulling away and smiling brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my heart. I need more of these two nerds in my life.


End file.
